Shaggy Songster
by Jetice
Summary: First time song fic using Britney Spears Toxic: The Lute gang takes a victory night after saving MeiLing from the factory of Scrap.


Disclaimers- The lyric you are about to read in this Song Fic belong solely to the songwriter of Britney Spears. The song used for this Song Fic is Britney Spears-Toxic. Enjoy. Remember this is my first.

* * *

****

**Shaggy Songster**

Lute sat at a table alone, humming lightly in order to tune his instrument with his voice. This was the victory night; night of which they celebrate due to the great deed of rescuing Mei-Ling from the factory. That same good deed also lowered the cost to use the ships in order to leave Scrap.

Mei-Ling and Gen had left some time ago and returned to the Inn. Having had a little too much to drink, she found herself to be rather tipsy. So in order to insure that nothing bad would come of this night, Gen had decided to escort her back to the inn with a beer in hand. He stated that he wasn't going to come back.

Prior to the victory night, T260 had went to the shop in search of broken parts that the owners would give out for free. He told Lute and the rest of the group that he would recharge there and that they should seek him out when assistance is needed.

Lute smiled and continued to work on his banjo. He felt that he was the only member of the group that was still awake. That's when it hit him. And he lifted his head slowly, glancing about the pub. Those orbs soaked in the surrounding as he looked around. "Where… is Riki?" he mumbled to himself, slowly standing up and moving over to the bar. He left his banjo on the table.

As Lute moved over to the bar, the lights in the pub slowly dimmed. He squinted his eyes and moved over towards the table where Mei-Ling had been sitting before she left. He really wasn't worried about Riki since he saw him in action many of times. He just wanted to know where he was.

Moving back over to the bar, Lute took a seat on the closes stool to the middle. He motioned to the bartender and spoke only after a random drink was placed in front of him. "Excuse me… Have you seen a somewhat furry dude scampering around here?" By this time the lights were fully out. The only light at the moment was the one florescent light behind the bar counter.

The bartender took out a white cloth and proceeded to wipe off the counter.

A violin could be heard echoing throughout the pub.

The bartender slowly smiled and pointed to the stage directly behind Lute.

Lute gave the man a puzzled look, but slowly turned around with his drink in hand. He looked at the stage and slowly moved the liquid filled glass to his lips, letting the substance within trickle down his throat. Before he could fully swallow, the violins were placed with a stronger beat and the liquid in his mouth was spit out.

The spotlight centered on the singer who gradually approached the center of the stage. It looked so much like a human. But after second glance with wasn't human at all –but a furry creature with a backpack. Riki.

With glass threatening to fall from his hands if he didn't clench tight enough, Lute watched Riki as he came to a halt at center stage. His eyes first focused on his body but then all he decided to stare at was Riki's lips when they finally decided to part…

> _Baby can't you see _
> 
> _I'm calling _
> 
> _A guy like you should wear a warning _
> 
> _It's dangerous _
> 
> _I'm falling_

The singer's body hastily swayed to the beats. A hand was raised halfway then motioned down. Those orbs of the singer focused on the one at the bar, Lute. And with a slow wink the singer continued…

> _There's no escape _
> 
> _I can't wait _
> 
> _I need a hit _
> 
> _Baby give me it _
> 
> _You're dangerous _
> 
> _I'm loving it_

The singer arched his back and leaned his head to the side so that the purple fur from his head could dangle. His eyes remained locked on Lute. Who had gave up his seat at the bar and moved a little closer to the stage. From time to time Lute would look over his shoulder to make sure that the singer was actually staring at him rather than somebody else…

> _Too high, can't come down _
> 
> _Losing my head _
> 
> _Spinning 'round and 'round _
> 
> _Do you feel me now_

The singer lifted himself onto his tip-e-toes and spun around slowly. He then backed up slowly towards the left side of the stage with the microphone stand in both hands. He looked over his shoulder at the three side singers with a smile. And snapped his fingers…

> _With a taste of your lips _
> 
> _I'm on a ride _
> 
> _You're toxic, I'm slipping under _
> 
> _Tasting the poison paradise _
> 
> _I'm addicted to you _
> 
> _Don't you know that you're toxic_

The singer skipped to the very edge of the stage and slowly dipped. His hips quickly shook as he came back up from his dip. He ran a few digits through his head fur…

> _And I love what you do _
> 
> _Don't you know that you're toxic_

That bushy tail of his bounced up and down. He removed the microphone from its stand. Holding it with both hands and smiled…

> _It's getting late to give you up _
> 
> _I took a sip _
> 
> _From my devil cup _
> 
> _Slowly taking over me_

The singer moved his shoulders up and down to the beat. He closed his eyes and slowed down his movement while he moved his free hand towards his head…

> _Too high, can't come down _
> 
> _It's in the air _
> 
> _And it's all around _
> 
> _Can you feel me now?_

He hopped up and down, stretching his arms as high as he could. His head bobbed to the music. Lute clapped to the beat. He motioned to the bartender to give him another drink. The Pub was alive with life. People who had decided to travel late in the night had stopped by after hearing the hypnotizing tunes from outside. The singer watched as a couple of people entered. His eyes fell back on Lute…

> _With a taste of your lips _
> 
> _I'm on a ride _
> 
> _You're toxic, I'm slipping under _
> 
> _Tasting the poison paradise _
> 
> _I'm addicted to you _
> 
> _Don't you know that you're toxic _
> 
> _And I love what you do _
> 
> _Don't you know that you're toxic_

The singer spun the microphone around by the wire. With both eyes closed, he bobbed his head left and right. He let the backup singers continue their hook. He bit his bottom lip and turned around to show off his bushy tail to the crowd…

> _With a taste of your lips _
> 
> _I'm on a ride _
> 
> _You're toxic, I'm slipping under _
> 
> _Tasting the poison paradise _
> 
> _I'm addicted to you _
> 
> _Don't you know that you're toxic _
> 
> _And I love what you do _
> 
> _Don't you know that you're toxic_

The singer finally decided to remove himself from the stage. Turning his back to the crowd, he slowly danced over to the side steps that lead down to where the audience would sit. Lute watched the singer like a hawk and taking his drink, he slowly approached him…

> _With a taste of your lips _
> 
> _I'm on a ride _
> 
> _You're toxic, I'm slipping under _
> 
> _Tasting the poison paradise _
> 
> _I'm additcted to you _
> 
> _Don't you know that you're toxic _
> 
> _And I love what you do _
> 
> _Don't you know that you're toxic_

Lute watched as the furry monster singer slowly walked around him. The singer stopped in front of Lute and started to dance for him. With microphone still in hand, he finished his last few lines. His hips rocked left to right while he sung…

> _Intoxicate me now _
> 
> _With your loving now _
> 
> _I think I'm ready now _
> 
> _Intoxicate me now _
> 
> _With your loving now _
> 
> _I think I'm ready now_

Once the song was over, the entire Pub went black. And then the lights slowly came back on.

Lute stood there with a shocked look on his face. Riki smiled and shook his head to release trapped heat within his fur. He gave Lute a soft smile and headed back to towards the stage.

Lute took a few steps in thought of following after Riki. But stopped. "Wait. Where are you going?"

A giggled escaped from the little monsters throat. Without speaking at all he rose up the microphone and shook it left and right. As the microphone shook he still proceeded back up the stage. Where he then placed the microphone back on it stand.

"Great Job." The drummer approached Riki with open arms. He gave him a hug and then proceeded down the steps with the rest of the crew. He stopped and looked back up the steps. "That was the biggest crowd ever. You should really join our band."

If Riki was human, the world could have seen just how much he was blushing. Since he was not, the only way for anybody to truly know is to listen to the trail of snickers that he would let out.

Lute was back at his normal seat now, finishing up last minute tuning that he didn't do earlier. When Riki came and sat down beside him, he stopped once more and gave off a smile. Followed by a few sniffles.

"What? Was it bad?"

Lute shook his head and glanced down at the ground. "No-no.-no. The song was great." He looked up for a moment to see a childish expression sketch its way onto the monsters face. He continued in a low curious voice. "W-was the song directed towards me?" Lute stood up and took a few steps away; turning his back he continued to speak without giving Riki a chance to answer. "Throughout the entire song you looked right at me; into my eyes. Even though the stage lights shined ever so bright in your eyes, you still managed to lock eyes with me." He scratched his head and chuckled slight. His back still to Riki. The thought of seeing the monster laughing at him made him stay this way. "I kinda wanted to tell you a few days ago… That I kinda… Like you. And tonight seems like such a good time to…" he turned around and looked at the purple beast. "Riki I want to be with-" He gasped.

Riki had taken it upon himself to climb onto the table and sleep. Judging by the snoring, he had probably flel asleep as soon as Lute had turned his back. Using the banjo that Lute was tuning as a pillow and his backpack as a blanket, he slept with a smile on his face.

Lute sighed and took a seat. Watching the monster he chuckled silently.

"Guess I'm going to have to try again later… For the fifth time…"

He motioned to the bartender for another drink.


End file.
